


Extra

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: “I think,” Eileen said, “that’s what the kids these days call ‘extra.’”“I’m pretty sure Gabe invented ‘extra,’” Sam said wryly.





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [kissing under the mistletoe](https://i.imgur.com/kHrLDNP.jpg).

Once Maja had dropped off the second batch of cookies, Gabe wasted no time being sure the door was securely spelled shut. With a snap of his fingers, he blanketed the ceiling over the bed with mistletoe and dragged his two humans over to it.

“I think,” Eileen said, once she was snugly back in the sleeping bag, though this time without her fleecy pajamas, “that’s what the kids these days call ‘extra.’”

“I’m pretty sure Gabe invented ‘extra,’” Sam said wryly.

“You bet your ass.” Gabe grabbed that gorgeous ass for emphasis and pulled Sam in for a kiss.

Sam responded by grabbing Gabe’s face and very thoroughly kissing him back. Gabe groaned, and he felt Eileen press herself against Sam’s back, her hands gliding up Sam’s chest. He let go of one of Sam’s cheeks to seek out one of Eileen’s perfect breasts.

He’d had some pretty clear ideas of how he wanted this to go. Having sex with your lovers on a bed made of ice took planning, after all. But Gabe should’ve known they’d improvise. It was what they did best, after all. So the next thing Gabe knew, Sam was manhandling him onto his belly—Gabriel was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to find that as hot as he did, but he didn’t exactly care—and positioning himself and Eileen to make a sort of triangle. 

Oh this. This was something they hadn’t done in awhile, and Gabe was going to savor every second of it. He peppered Eileen’s belly and thighs with kisses, teasing until she tightened her fingers in his hair. Then he spread her open and licked into her, watching as she licked and sucked at Sam’s cock. Seconds later, he was engulfed in Sam’s warm mouth, and Gabe silently thanked Chuck for the ability to focus his complete attention on eating Eileen out, and watching her blow Sam, and getting blown by Sam.

The next surprise was when he felt one of Sam’s fingers press into him. That was the first clue that this wasn’t going to be the main event. It didn’t matter that Gabe didn’t exactly need prep and could add lube himself with a snap. When Sam planned on fucking him, he always fingered Gabe first.

Never missing a beat, Gabe nipped and licked and sucked until Eileen’s fingers tightened in his hair again and she cried out as she came. Much as he loved what Sam was doing, Gabe shifted then, so that he could kiss his way up her body and let her taste herself on his lips. Sam followed, as Gabe had known he would, so that while Gabe went back and forth between devouring Eileen’s mouth and her breasts, Sam was shuffling around to get back to what he’d been doing moments before.

As she came down from her orgasm, Eileen watched Sam swallow Gabe down and finger his ass. She whimpered slightly, and Gabe slid a finger into her as well. The sound that drew out of her pulled Sam’s attention away from Gabriel, and Gabe would’ve been mad about that if he didn’t love watching them kiss so much. 

And then they shifted again, Gabe sliding into Eileen’s wet heat as Sam sank into Gabe. It took a minute, as it always did, to find their rhythm together, but once they did, it was better than the music of the spheres. Gabe felt like a pendulum swinging between the two of them as he fucked forward into Eileen and backward onto Sam’s cock. It was so blissful that he almost forgot to whisper the Enochian phrase that would guarantee they didn’t create a Nephilim tonight as Eileen clenched around him, milking him of every last drop of pleasure while Sam chased and found his own release, pouring himself into Gabe.

As they rearranged themselves after, once again bracketing Sam as they snuggled in the sleeping bag, Sam took turns kissing them both as Gabe sent a cleansing wave of grace over them both. Soon, they both fell into a sated slumber as Gabe draped a wing over them protectively. He looked up at the blanket of mistletoe overhead. 

“Extra,” he muttered. “Extra awesome is more like it.”

Neither Eileen nor Sam answered him, not that he’d expected them too. He decided that considering the smiles on their sleeping faces, they’d probably agree.


End file.
